Sonic the Hedgehog - The Tails Doll Curse
Sonic the Hedgehog Gets A Tails Doll For Free And Decides To Do The Tails Doll Curse, When He Unleashes An Evil Spirit And It Takes Over His Tails Doll. Evil Has Just Begun. The Tails Doll Just Wants To Play. Will Sonic Stop This? Video Information *'Channel:' SonicWhacker55 *'Series: Sonic The Hedgehog' *'Episode: 33 (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *'Released: September 25, 2016' *'Written, Produced, Directed, Edited:' SonicWhacker55 Characters *Sonic Video Chronology *'Previous Episode: Torture Tails!' *'Next Episode: Cooking With Daffy Duck - The Whole Family Smoothie' Series Chronology *'Previous Episode: Tails' Sickness!' *'Next Episode: The Lost Episode' Plot Sonic surprisingly brought a Tails doll for free and lies about taking care of him because he finds it creepy. Sonic does some research on the Tails Doll and finds some scary pictures and a tutorial on "How To Do The Tails Doll Curse." You have to go in the bathroom and turn off the lights, go on YouTube and view "Can you feel the sunshine while living in the city backwards" and there will be a red light in the mirror. Sonic finds out if the curse is real or fake, he believes it is stupid and dumb and does the scary curse anyway. He looks at the mirror for a little while with not exciting happening to the Tails Doll. While Sonic looks at the mirror he finds it stupid, he realizes that there is no red light and he wanted to know all along that it was just a joke. Sonic hears some frightening demons noises coming out of nowhere. Sonic didn't know what just happened a few seconds ago and finds out that the Tails Doll is not on Sonic's bed. Sonic looks for the Tails doll and gets distracted from the lights on the ceiling. Sonic finds the Tails Doll in front of him and tries to get it but the Tails doll does a scary noise that it even bites Sonic's arm and Sonic gets away from the Tails doll. Sonic goes back in his bedroom and closes the door for safety. Sonic realizes that the Tails Doll Curse is actually real and thinks that it can't be happening and that it has to be a prank. Sonic tries to calm down but more images of the Tails Doll gets scrolled down freaking Sonic out that he closes the page. The blinds go down by itself with a lamp turning on, Sonic is scared that the door moved by itself with a little sneak peek on the Tails Doll. Sonic stares at the lights and finds the Tails Doll and out of nowhere, the Tails Doll disappears with Sonic being even more scared. The Tails Doll scares Sonic that he falls down from the floor and spots the Tails Doll in front of him again. The Tails Doll throws a knife and stabs Sonic's stomach that he throws the Tails Doll away from him. Sonic realizes that he shouldn't throw the Tails Doll and realizes that it is gone. Sonic gets the Tails Doll's knife and incase the Tails Doll comes after Sonic he will stab it to death. The lamp goes off and the blinds go up by itself. The bright light hurts Sonic's eyes and decides to drop the knife on the floor because he doesn't need it anymore. He tries to find the Tails Doll but Sonic realizes that he can use his gun and he is going to shoot him to death. Sonic believes that the massacre ends tonight and runs to get the Tails Doll when the Tails Doll appears again to scare Sonic. The Tails Doll attacks Sonic with some bullets spreading around the house. Sonic throws the Tails Doll away from him and runs to a different room for protection. Sonic closes the door, but the Tails Doll opens the door and tries to kill Sonic, Sonic tries to commit suicide but he doesn't really commit suicide because he shoots the Tails Doll in the head. Sonic goes outside of the garden with enjoyment because the Tails Doll Curse is over but on the other hand, Sonic actually did commit suicide by shooting himself and with a knife lying on a bed. Sonic the Hedgehog committed suicide that night. Police arrived at his house, the following night, and only Sonic's body and no evidence that the Tails Doll was there. The Tails Doll just wants to play. At the end of the outro, a jumpscare comes up with a horrifying picture of the Tails Doll. Trivia * This is a very first video of 2016 and the very first episode of the SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary to get 1,000,000 views. * This video is dedicated to the SonicWhacker55's 1st Anniversary series. Poll Do you like The Tails Doll Curse? Yes A Little Bit No